City Blues
by Abduljabbar
Summary: Taichi moves there to pay debts for a private detective agency owned by his old college buddy Jimmy Frings. So he works now in the Frings Detective Agency.
1. Finally a new case!

**Summary: This fic takes place in New York City. Taichi moves there to pay debts for a private detective agency owned by his old college buddy Jimmy Frings, who because of the debts that he couldn't handle, split town and Taichi had to bear with the trouble. After spending time there, he found that it wasn't so bad. So he works now in the Frings Detective Agency, and hangs out in Kelsey's Café with his friends:**

**The owner Kelsey a fat bald chef, Tony a dude who's got a big afro and a big sense of humor, Bonzo a blond guy with a mustache and a beard, and Scooter the maniac cab driver who's 20 years old and drives real fast.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything related to it or anything in this fic.**

**_Italic_ means Tai's thoughts.**

**On with the show**

**City Blues

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Finally a new case!**

**Scene: a rooftop of a New York building and four figures were sitting there admiring the infamous skyscrapers of the city in a lovely November evening…**

**Kelsey: Can you hear it Tai?**

**Tai: Hear what Kelsey?**

**Kelsey: That means that you didn't hear it.**

**Tony: It's funny that you didn't. With large hair like that, you should have big ears, too!**

**Bonzo: "Laughs".**

**Tai: I heard that!**

**Kelsey: Come on try to focus.**

**Tai: Focus on what?**

**Kelsey: The same daily symphony, a mix of car horns and motorcycle brakes, and in the middle of all of that there's a baby crying with the sound of a sad song coming from the radio, and the mother calms it and sings a lullaby, some where else you hear shooting and screaming like there filming a new movie, there is everybody laughing and chattering at the start of a night of fun.**

**Tai Looks at him: Yeah the ghetto does sound nice this time of the year.**

**Kelsey: Now, what did you hear?**

**Tai: Okay, Normal stuff nothing special. So what was I supposed to hear?**

**Kelsey: In a night like this all the sounds mix with each other, but there's only one special thing and that's… the City Blues.**

**Tai's face looks like he's seen a ghost.**

**Kelsey: I guess you didn't spend enough time to get used to hear it.**

**Tai: I gotta go now; tomorrow's Monday the start of the work week.**

**Bonzo: OH NO! I HATE WORK!**

**He falls dramatically faking passing out and Tony picks him up.**

**Tony: Why did you mention the W word, Tai?**

**Kelsey: Shut up; let me listen to the blues.

* * *

**

**Scene: Frings Detective Agency. 9:35 a.m.**

**A limo pulls up to a building and a bodyguard opens the car's door.**

**Bodyguard: Do you want me to escort you Ms. Priestley?**

**A beautiful young woman emerges from the limo.**

**Alexandra: No thank you, it's a personal matter.**

**A bald old man is at the building's door.**

**Landlord: You're looking for me aren't you?**

**Scene: Frings Detective Agency, Tai's Office.

* * *

**

**Tai (acting): Take a seat miss, and tell me everything from the start.**

**_When no one sees me, I prefer to play a detective from the movies._**

**Tai laughs at himself.**

**He looks at a picture of him and Jimmy wearing detective clothes.**

_**I was used to seeing these movies when I was in college with Jimmy.**_

**_Things aren't getting any worse! Because of all this work, I finished paying all the debt on this place and rearranged it._**

_**I hope everything goes smooth for the agency and more clients show up.**_

**He puts his feet on the desk.**

**Tai: Now I do look like a detective.**

**He falls from his chair screaming, and then gets up slowly.**

**Alexandra: Act normally.**

**Tai:What the?**

**He see Alexandra sitting infornt of his desk.**

**Alexandra: I'll tell you everything from the start.**

**Tai (shocked): Hey! Who are you? Andwho the hell let you in here?**

**He looked very embarrassed.**

**Alexandra: My name is Alexandra Priestley and nobody let me in.**

**Tai: Oh, I forgot that my secretary is on holiday.**

**_I guess my falling off the chair scrambled up my memory._**

**Alexandra: Rumors say that you're very good at finding missing people Mr. Kamyia.**

**Tai: I'm just doing my job Ms. Priestley.**

**She takes out a photograph.**

**Alexandra: I want you to find this person.**

**She shows it to him.**

**Alexandra: His name is Wallace, he disappeared with a briefcase that holds $5,000,000 in cash and bonds.**

**Tai: Does this briefcase belong to you?**

**Alexandra: Yes, but not what's inside it. This money is supposed to be in a vault in my fathers company "Priestley & Hickery Brokers Company". Wallace used to get loans, which caused him to have a lot of financial problems. You can say he couldn't pick friends but he's a good person.**

**Tai: But the firm that he works for has a convincing reason to be pissed at him.**

**Alexandra: Yes, him and me, I knew Wallace since we were kids, and I did everything to get him employed in the firm. He said that he changed and he was sincere about it, so I gave him another chance so we could start a new life.**

**Tai: Of course with five million dollars. "Long Pause" So what do the cops think?**

**Alexandra: Nothing; my father and his partner preferred not to tell the police to avoid a scandal. News like this would make us lose a lot of clients because of their distrust.**

**Tai: Understood.**

**Alexandra: I want to find him and convince him to return the cash, will you help me do that?**

**Tai: That is my job.**

**_The only thing that I can do anyway._**

**Tai: By the way my fee is one hundred dollars per hour plus…**

**Alexandra: Here's five thousand dollars in advance, you'll get a handsome reward if you find Wallace fast.**

**_Even though I don't like to be interrupted but hers was delicious…

* * *

_**

**Scene: Grand Central Station. 4:45 a.m.**

**A lot of people are going in and out of the city. We see a large man with red hair. He looks like he came from a farm or something. Clutching to his briefcase.**

**Scene: Outside Kelsey's Café.**

**Tai is waiting right across the street from the café.**

**_Scooter told me that he would show up at six and now it's almost seven._**

**: There he is!**

**Tai turns to the source of the voice, two big thugs wearing dark shades and formal wear are looming above him.**

**Thug1: He matches the description.**

**Tai: Are you talking about me?**

**Thug1 Sarcastically: No I'm talking about the lamp post!**

**Thug2: "Laughs"**

_**He thought he had a sense of humor…**_

**Thug2: The boss wants to see you.**

**Tai: I wish I had a picture of me to give it to him, but I don't have any right now.**

_**Talk about ironic.**_

**Thug1: You better choose. You wanna come with us walking on your feet or crawling on your hands.**

**Tai: I'll think about it and reply soon.**

_**And battle begins.**_

**Thug2: Okay you asked for it.**

**Thug1: You're responsible for what's gonna happen to you.**

**_Who's gonna win?_**

**To Be Continued….

* * *

**

**Nay: Ooh, cliffhanger! I promise the next chapter will be more exciting and less vague. Please read my story and please review! I promise it's good!**


	2. Meeting The Businessmen

**Chapter 2: Meeting the businessmen.

* * *

**

**Tai lunges on Thug2, connect his head with the thug's belly causing him to let out a grunt. Then he kicks the other one in the balls causing him to squeal like a little girl. **

**Old Woman Spectator Watching the fight: Oh my goodness! The horrible things we see on the streets these days! **

**Old Man Spectator Look at a man wearing a green tie with red pocadots: You're right! His necktie IS horrible! **

**_And the fight continues with nobody giving a damn. _**

**_Lucky for me, someone did give a damn. _**

**Kelsey: Hello! **

**Thug1: Huh? **

**Kelsey stands there caressing his frying pan **

**Kelsey: How about I give each of you a knock on the head so you'd calm down? **

**Thug1: No need to do so! **

**Thug2: Okay… **

**_Kelsey got here right on time _**

**Thug1: We gotta go now! **

**Thug2: See ya! **

**Tai sarcastically: Adios mi amigos! **

**Kelsey: I never knew that you had violent tendencies, Tai! **

**Tai: Actually, this is my first time. **

**_This month… _**

**Kelsey: Heh heh heh! What were you gonna do without me? **

**Bonzoshouting from the front of the café across the street: He would've starved to death! **

**Tony: Heh heh heh! **

**Scooter comes screeching his ride on the sidewalk. **

**Scooter: Hey, buddy! Am I late? **

**Tai sarcastically: No people are too hasty! **

**Scene: One of the many skyscrapers of the big apple. 7:45pm

* * *

**

**Priestley: Damn it! Haven't you learned any manners of treatment? Talk first then hit later! **

**Thug2: Sorry sir. We fucked up… **

**Thug1: We did talk to him but… **

**Priestley: I don't know why I count on a couple of asses like you two! If you told him that I just wanted to talk, he wouldn't have resisted! **

**Thug2: I doubt that very much sir… **

**Thug1: This "Kamyia" really doesn't wanna come here. **

**Priestly: Mmm… There's gotta be a way to… **

**Secretary: Excuse me Mr. Priestley… There's someone here to see you. He says it's an urgent personal matter. **

**Priestley: But I don't have any appointments today. **

**Secretary: He says that he's an investigator, a private investigator. And his name is Taichi Kamyia. **

**The thugs and Priestley look surprised, their eyeballs almost popping out. **

**Secretary: Mr. Priestley will see you now. **

**Tai: Thanks. **

**Priestly (off-screen): Leave me now. **

**Tai: Nobody wants to see guys today. **

**Thug1 leaving: You are playing with fire!

* * *

**

**West Brooklyn****. 9:15pm **

**The farmer who just arrived in New York is strolling around the ghetto. Looking very anxious, he checks into a sleazy motel.

* * *

**

**Later in China Town… **

**Tai and Priestly are having dinner in a Chinese (A/N: Obviously!) restaurant. **

**Tai: Thanks for this invitation Mr. Priestley. **

**Priestley: This is the least I can do after what those two dickheads did to you. **

**Tai: I should apologize too for my behavior with them, but they had it coming to them. **

**Priestley: On the contrary, they needed a lesson like that. But in a city like this, I need the protection of those two idiots. **

**_I don't know I was afraid his words more than his bodyguards _**

**Priestley: Looks like we needed this discussion. **

**Tai: It definitely wasn't coincidental. **

**_After we got to know each other, the kick off started. _**

**Priestley: That's right. What about Alexandra? **

**Tai: You mean my client? **

**_We revealed our cards _**

**Priestley: Mr. Kamyia! How much did my daughter pay you to look for this punk Wallace? **

**Tai: I'm sorry. I can't say anything. I hope you can understand. **

**Priestley: You have to cooperate with me Detective! **

**---: Don't be angry, sir. Remember what the doctor said! **

**Priestley: You better be concerned of his health. **

**---: Mmmm. I guess you're detective Kamyia. **

**Tai: Right. Let me guess, you're Mr. Hickery. **

**Hickery: You are as smart as they say you are. I got here after I received Shaums's letter. I hope I'm not late. **

**Tai: Actually, I was just about to leave. **

**Priestley: How dare you? **

**Hickery: Why don't you relax? Eat up before your food gets cold. (turning to Tai) I hope you don't judge him because of his attitude. He hates Wallace for what he did… **

**Tai: I know that he lost his money. **

**Hickery: Everything burns for the sake of dear Alexandra. **

**Tai: Truthfully, I'm not here to discuss money like Mr. Priestley. **

**Priestley: Did you hear that! He's pissing me off! **

**Tai: Let's cut to the chase, gentlemen. Ms. Priestley gave me a mission that I have to finish as soon as possible. **

**Hickery: You look at things from a one-sided perspective Mr. Kamiya. I know that you like justice being a P.I. and all, so I'll ask you a question… **

**Does it please you that a punk like Wallace would use an innocent girl like Alexandra to get to our money? **

**Tai: No. **

**Priestley: You should know that we are willing to lose millions just to get Wallace away from Alexandra. **

**_Then Priestly kept ranting on about Wallace and potential scandal that could break out if this story gets leaked _**

**Hickery: Are you gonna keep looking for him or are you gonna do the right thing and stop? **

**Tai: Well that depends. But what's wrong about doing both?

* * *

**

**The District Attorney's Press Conference **

**D.A.: Now I'm ready to take your questions… **

**Rick: I'm Rick Scultz of the NY times and… **

**D.A.: Everyone knows how you are. Now what's your question? **

**Rick: OK. My question is… (sarcastically) Is the conference going to last until lunch time? I think my readers are more interested in the conviction of Luigi Trapatoni after he attempted to murder you. **

**D.A.: I was expecting this question from a reporter like you! You all know that I started my investigation on Mr. Trapatoni long before my assassination attempt. I want everyone to know that I'm not giving up this case and I'm not afraid of putting myself in danger again! All the evidence points to him as the instigator, while what I personally think of him doesn't matter.

* * *

**

**Kelsey's Café. The whole gang is watching the conference on TV. **

**D.A. (from T.V.): I think I was very clear Mr. Schultz. **

**Rick: OK, but what about lunch? **

**Bonzo (gobbling down a hamburger): Heh heh heh! My guess is he's pretty hungry! **

**Tony: But he's one helluva reporter. **

**Tai: Do you know this reporter guy? **

**Bonzo: Yeah, you wanna meet him? **

**Tony: If you're included in a witness list, he'll definitely try to get everything from you. **

**Tai: Captain Robbins warned me not to talk to the press. **

**Tony: Maybe you don't know Ricky very well. He won't rest 'til he gets all the info. **

**Tai: Speaking of info. (turn to businessman) Johnny, do you know anything about a broker called Wallace? **

**Johnny: Do you want me to lose my appetite? He's the worst customer I have ever dealt with! **

**He always bets all his cash on a horse that never wins even if it was racing itself. And when payday comes, he tries to weasel out of paying. **

**Tai: What about if he had a lot of cash? **

**Johnny: Then he's gonna lose it all. A guy like that never wins. **

**Tai: Well, then I'm in a race against time. **

**Johnny: I could help you. I doubt that Wallace would go to his usual places. **

**Tai: Understood. **

**Johnny: So if he's got some money, then he'll go to new places. **

**Tai: Do you have a list of these places? **

**Johnny: Yes, but I gotta say, these places aren't safe. **

**Tai: Let me worry about that. **

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**Nay: Please tell me if you like the story! I think it's good! But that's just me! The reader/reviewer is more important than me! Please read and review! **


End file.
